


Sweet Little Distractions

by krystalliumm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AAAAAA, Anal Fingering, Banter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boyfriends, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Judge Me, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Soft Draco Malfoy, Soft Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter, i'm a simp for these two, just read it omfg, that's literally all that this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystalliumm/pseuds/krystalliumm
Summary: Draco thinks studying for his NEWTs was the worst—it's tiring, stressful, and exhausting. Luckily, Harry's there to be his sweet little distraction.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒓𝒆𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒂𝒔𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 342





	Sweet Little Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gibberishshsh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gibberishshsh).



He groaned, his head dropping to the edge of the table with a dull thud. Draco heard parchment and glass inkwells clink and shuffle briefly around him, but he was too enamored about thinking of his damned grades to give a flying fuck.

"Bloody NEWTs," he muttered, hiding his face in his hands before peeking at his notes. Draco's handwriting has always been known to be elegant and neat, but as time slowly ticked by, it was almost ridiculous to think that he was the one who had actually written it. His letters had become messier, and the words began getting harder and harder to read. Ridiculous.

Draco groaned loudly again, vaguely wondering if he'd be excused from the test if he jumped out a window and got out the next day with a twisted leg and a mild concussion.

His depraved thoughts of careful planning only halted to a stop when he heard the sound of his doorknob clicking slightly.

As if the gods didn't want to embarrass him enough, Draco jolted in his chair, right before his eyes narrowed skeptically. "Who's there?"

The door swung open, slowly, letting out a long creak. He caught a glimpse of shimmering silk, then a tangled mess of black hair beneath, and—

Draco let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, his lips pulling into a tired smile. "Gods, Harry, I thought you were . . ." he trailed off, staring at his boyfriend, who was diligently taking off his invisibility cloak. "Wait—you're _here._ "

Harry found himself grinning at the blond's confused face. "Yes, I'm _here._ I thought visiting my favourite Slytherin was what I deserved after enduring a whole twenty-minute lecture from Hermione about how studying was important.”

"But you're—how the hell did you even get past the main entrance?"

The blond had to restrain himself from wiping the smirk off Harry's face. "Turns out my tongue's useful for other things," he clarified, noticeably checking Draco out from head to toe, "other than doing you, of course."

Draco turned a lovely shade of red. "As much as I'd love your _tongue—"_ he made an obscene gesture with his hands, making Harry raise his eyebrows suggestively. "—to do me in my bed over there, I still have books to study and a dreadful exam to pass tomorrow."

"Oh, come _on,"_ groaned Harry, walking over to the Slytherin's study table before pointing to it offensively, as if it had just told him a rather horrid insult. "Looks to me like you've already gone through every book in the library just to pass these stupid NEWTs."

Draco threw him a bored look, crossing his arms. "Yes, these ‘stupid NEWTs’—as in, the exam that would either land you in a high-class AOE occupation in the future, or some pitiful job in the streets. Totally unimportant."

“I could tie you to your bed for one week straight and you’d still get perfect marks in every subject,” countered Harry smoothly, towering over his desk in nonchalance, as if he hadn’t just directly glanced at Draco to see him flush pink.

The Slytherin fought the urge to shake his head at him, his hips shifting under his intense, emerald gaze. “Potter, you and I both know that I still have more books to go through. I haven’t even finished my summary yet about the Elfric Uprising during 1647—”

“To hell with that,” interrupted Harry, his voice thick and low. When Draco’s eyes rose to meet his, his breath caught in his throat at the serious, shadowed stare that peered back. “I haven’t had you for two weeks because of this upcoming test, and I’m currently in the mood to fuck my boyfriend senseless tonight.”

Draco looked away, squirming and rightfully ashamed of how Harry could effortlessly make him feel so vulnerable and turned on. When he’d heard the way how Harry’s tone the slightest bit, deep and strained as if he were trying to rein himself in—Draco knew he was about to be fucked for the rest of the night, hard and rough and torturous.

Just the way he liked it.

He didn’t stop Harry from tilting his chin up, exposing his milk-white throat, still stark with the red-rimmed hickeys that Harry himself had left a few nights back. Draco’s breath stuttered, his eyes hurriedly darting to the abandoned notes on his study table, only to have that train of thought end when Harry started planting wet, open-mouthed kisses on his neck and up his jaw.

Draco’s eyes fluttered shut, savouring the pain Harry left with his teeth—then the pleasure from the warm tongue that soothed it. “Harry . . .”

“Shh, let me take care of you,” Harry murmured gently, his breath hot against his skin.

Draco trembled, his lips parting in a shallow attempt to push his boyfriend away, only to let out a soft, tremulous moan when he felt a sensitive spot under his ear being stroked wetly.

"There you go," Harry cooed, tucking a pale strand of golden hair away from his pink-dusted cheek. "You can't just get enough of this, can you?"

Draco gasped against the knee that had managed to bury itself between his legs, rubbing against the warm fabric of his trousers tauntingly. Harry chuckled, using that as an advantage to lean forwards, slipping in his tongue inside the sweet cavern of his mouth.

Draco knew all chances of stopping has disappeared now. He weakly angled his head up, letting Harry’s hands fumble around his school robes desperately as heat and white-hot arousal torched his skin.

The kiss was nothing sort of the innocent—it was messier than those they’d normally share, but Draco loved it. He loved the brutal tongue that fought against his, loved the teeth clashing together, loved the thread of saliva linking their lips after they pulled apart.

It was like an untamed fire he wished to burn in, leaving delicate tingles in its wake.

Draco threw his head back at once, panting and gasping for breath, his chest rising and falling in uneven patterns. He took one glance at Harry, who looked more disheveled than he was, his eyes filled with a dangerous, green flame. “Fuck.”

Harry looked at him, huffing for air as well. He stared at Draco, a hint of a satisfied smirk on his lips at how unkempt he’d easily made the Slytherin. “Either I fuck you in a nice, comfy bed like a proper gentleman—” Draco trembled, unconsciously closing his legs, only for Harry’s knee to knead deeper into his bulge, making him whimper. “—or I do it here, on your desk, naked and bent over for me.”

Draco’s throat closed up, his grey eyes wide as he slowly realised that both their uniforms were half-way unbuttoned, with loose buttons and strings dangling about. His head was much too clouded with blank lust to be focused on anything else; not when he could see the golden, tan skin that hid under all the pleats of his shirt.

Without noticing, Harry sneaked his hand down to his waist, stroking the pale flushed skin that went taut there ever-so-slightly. “What do you think, love?”

Draco’s toes curled, the deep, soft voice going straight to his swelling cock. “I . . .”

“Come on,” Harry whispered, quiet and tranquil. “Use your words.”

It were times like this that drove Draco to the edge, helplessly aching for nothing but more, more and _more._ “Just—” he let out a wild sound when Harry dug his knee deeper, making his cock twitch in desperation. “Just fuck me, _please,_ I—”

Harry pulled him in for another brutal kiss, the force hard enough that Draco stumbled forwards, shamelessly rutting his own clothed bulge against his. A soft whine slipped from his throat once he felt a hand wantonly travel down the small of his back, then to the hem of his trousers teasingly.

Draco abruptly broke off, lips gleaming as his voice came out as a growl. “If you’re not gonna fuck me properly, Potter, I’ll—”

He gasped, suddenly struggling for air as he found himself shoved back and twisted, ashamedly bent over his study table, exposed and breathless. “Po— _Harry—”_ Draco yelped in surprise, jolting as cold gusts of wind hit his bare skin like ice. He scrambled to set himself upright, out of breath, taking a few moments to realise that Harry had single-handedly got him out of his clothes with no more than a small wave of his wrist.

He made a strangled sound when he felt warm, sweltering skin press against his back; and even if he tried, Draco couldn’t help but buck his hips back with a quiet moan. He felt Harry’s lips come up to his earlobe, his voice derisively soft—enough to leave lingering burns that left its crimson marks.

“You’ll what?” murmured Harry, thumbing the blond’s bottom lip open with two fingers. Draco trembled, letting his mouth part, his pink tongue swirling around the digits that shamelessly explored him. “Funny, ‘cause I remember someone telling me that I wasn’t fucking you properly.”

Harry abruptly withdrew his fingers, wet and gleaming from saliva under the faint lamplights. Draco groaned, burying his face further into ink-splattered parchment, his cheeks hot. He dropped his right hand to the edge of the table, reaching down to fondle his throbbing cock, slick with the tiny pearl of pre-cum that leaked out.

He teased the head, rubbing the aching underside of his cock, moaning softly.  
  


“Don’t,” Harry warned him, trailing his saliva-coated fingertips over his furled hole. Without warning, Draco cried out as his hands were suddenly pulled above his head, bound together with a Slytherin tie knotted around both his delicate wrists.

“Fuck,” Draco whispered, trying to tug at the bonds helplessly, shutting his eyes close at the fingers that pushed against his hole. He let out a stifled moan when they went past his rim, slipping and wriggling its way in. Satisfaction from the soft sounds he was getting from the blond, Harry inched his fingers further into the hot, tight warmth, curling upwards just right, then— “Oh, _fuck!”_

“There it is,” said Harry softly, silently reveling in how his boyfriend tried to close his legs, as if it would do anything to stop him from rubbing the little, warm nub buried inside. He groaned, twisting his fingers around the tight ring of muscle, making Draco whimper.

The blond swallowed the firm knot stuck in his throat when he felt Harry pull out, the calloused palms of his hands resting on his pale thighs. “What—” he inhaled sharply, the sound of knees hitting the floor thudding in his ears. “What are you—sweet fucking _Merlin—”_

His mouth parted in a near-silent gasp when he felt Harry’s thumbs pry his aching hole open, and with no such finesse, shove his tongue in as far as he could past the rim, his nose digging into the ridge between his cheeks. Draco cried out, spluttering, unconsciously jerking back as a wave of pleasure swelled straight to his cock.

Harry smirked pleasantly against his cheek, right before his tongue went on with a savage, hungry rhythm, his hands holding an iron-grip on Draco’s shaking thighs to keep him from squirming as he let out another muffled moan.

“So responsive,” said Harry fondly, licking a broad stripe on the crease of his arse, making Draco shudder. It was so perversely delightful, so unbefitting for a prim and proper Malfoy like him, but just then, he didn’t care. “Don’t clench, love.”

Draco’s eyes fluttered shut, his flushed cheeks pressed against the table as he felt something hard nestle between his arse. “Wait, I . . .” his voice cracked when he felt Harry tower over him, leaving a path of harsh, sloppy kisses on the nape of his neck. “the—the locking charms.”

“Let them hear you.”

All of it was too much, and Draco felt like collapsing from the blinding _want_ that clouded his head. He whimpered at the teeth grazing the precious strip of skin behind his earlobe, jerked his hips back with a whine at the velvet-wrapped steel that slowly pushed inside him, trembled at the hand that wrapped around his slick cock—

Harry slammed inside him with no warning, eliciting a scream from the blond. Draco broke off with a cry, arching his back helplessly as veiled tears stung in the corner of his eyes. He tugged at his bound, aching arms, only to have Harry hold him firmer in place—all Draco could do was whimper and moan when a rough, brutal pace started tearing him apart.

And fuck, it was ecstasy and agony and perfect all at once. How Draco loses all sense of his own reality, his mind only focusing on the half-whispered pleas that slipped from his tongue; how Harry forgets what restraint was, letting his thirst for more take over his body completely.

Draco bit his bottom lip harshly, trying to restrain the embarrassing sounds he was making, but it only served as a challenge for Harry—his dark eyes gleaming, he slammed in one last time with a low groan of his own, more savage and ruthless than the last, earning a high-pitched moan from the blond.

“You fucking—” he was almost certain his tears had already fallen, slipping down his face and running with the sweat that swathed his skin. “—you _bastard!”_

He heard Harry chuckle in bemusement behind him; then, without giving him another second to breathe, he thrusted in again with no such intention of being gentle, gripping Draco’s hips roughly to the point where he knew there’d be angry red marks etched on his skin in the morning.

“Don’t bite your lips,” Harry informed him quietly, his voice filled with a wicked sort of danger that made Draco whine. “I want to hear you.”

Draco could’ve sobbed by then, an all-too familiar heat beginning to bloom in the depths of his stomach, rushing to his cock, hard and flushed ruby. Shuddering moans slipped past his glistening lips, sheen from the saliva dribbling on his chin, the lewd sounds of barely restrained slaps of skin filling his ears.

The pace was fast and ruthless and beast-like. Draco wanted to thrash and whimper from the ever-growing bliss that clouded his senses, but with the carefully placed hands on his waist, and the magic that emboldened the tie around his wrists, all that was left was the intense sensation of it all. The thrusts were almost impossible to bear, but it was also . . .

_Painful._ It was painful. Draco’s breath caught in his throat. Was he—

“Coming so soon?” he heard Harry murmur above him, low and gravelly.

He _was,_ and even if he couldn’t see, Draco was almost certain he was smirking. Harry had his hand around his cock, going up and down in a slow, agonising rhythm—he was keeping Draco from climax, the absolute _bastard._ The blond wanted to curse from the euphoric pain that throbbed between his legs, begging for release, but all that escaped him was a high, desperate whine.

_“Please,”_ a sob broke out from Draco, his thighs shaking from the merciless force pounding inside him—it was too much, he needed to come, he felt like he was going to _die_ if he didn’t— “please—please let me come, I need it, _please—”_

The table let out a dangerous creak forwards, digging into Draco’s skin harshly as Harry gave him one last, powerful thrust with a groan of his own. Draco cried out, his back sweltering and hitting Harry’s as they came, rough and brimming with a thrill that made another sob rip out from his throat.

Draco collapsed, his breath puffing out over his cheek, his eyes near fluttering shut. He moaned softly when he felt the inching thickness inside of him pull out, slowly, only realising what the slick, wet substance that slavered out of his throbbing hole was. Harry had come inside of him.

He might’ve passed out for a few seconds—Draco wasn’t so sure. It could’ve been minutes or hours or days; just then, all that he could think about was the endless pounding in his head that suddenly felt so light, the magic-bound tie around his wrists that gently unraveled itself, and the hands that lifted him off the table, caressing his skin soothingly.

Draco felt the back of his legs hit the edge of his bed, against a strong body that held him up. His eyes were still flung shut; he couldn’t focus on anything else but the body that pressed against his own, and the warm cloth that wiped off the tears that had ran down his cheeks.

Draco let himself nuzzle in the crook of Harry’s neck, breathing in tiredly, focused on the heartbeat that thumped with his perfectly. He felt his consciousness fall into a peaceful slumber, darkness engulfing his body like a thick blanket, and—

  
“Look at you, all debauched,” he heard a voice murmur, almost fondly. Draco went crimson, nestling closer with a delicate pink flush on his face once more. A hand tilted his head up slightly, carefully dabbing the hot cloth at the drool of saliva that dribbled down his chin.

Draco’s eyes finally flickered open, blinking up at Harry, shivering at the warmth that tingled on his skin, the towel now grazing his collarbones. He knew Harry could have easily cast a wandless Cleaning Charm, but he didn’t mind doing it the other way either. “I highly doubt you even know what ‘debauched’ means, Potter.”

Harry flashed him a wiry smile. His hand traveled up Draco’s back, making him tremble slightly as it trailed over his shoulder blades, then up his bruised neck. “Well, from what I know . . .” Draco’s lips parted, letting out a near-quiet, breathless sound as Harry ruffled his hair, tucking golden strands away. “That’s when there’s tears and sweat sticking to your face, right after I fuck you just about anywhere, hard and rough, to see you moaning and whimpering so desperately . . .” He went scarlet under Harry’s intense gaze. “Just for me.”

Draco curled closer, each breath seeming to slow. He didn’t want to move; this was what he wanted. In his lover’s arms, listening to each beat of his heart, making it so that it matched his own.

“Can you . . . stay a little bit longer?” he mumbled.

Harry seemed surprised for a split second, but it was soon replaced with a half-hearted smile. He laid the towel to the side, caressing Draco’s face delicately as he planted a light kiss on his crown of blond hair. “As long as you want me to, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at:
> 
> tumblr: krystalliumm  
> instagram: krystalliumm  
> fanfiction.net: krystalliumm
> 
> • requests are open in my inbox!


End file.
